


Darling Alice's Curious Dream

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Gen, Mrs. Pumpkin's Ridiculous Dream, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: The dream will never die out, so long as Alice keeps telling it, and so long as we keep reading it. A parody of Mrs. Pumpkin's Ridiculous Dream by Hachi.





	

Blooming birds  
Spoke rudely before the race  
“Who are you?”  
An angrily-asked question

The Cheshire Cat grinned  
“Let them be madmen!”  
Cake, please  
A hasty request

The White Rabbit, lost,  
Shaken and without gloves,  
Was knocked down by the girl  
That’s life, sometimes

Hey,  
La-lu-la-lu-la  
Will you play croquet with me?  
The Doormouse sleeps still  
(“A story, a story!” The Mad Hatter cries)  
Look!  
The tarts have disappeared, but where to?  
How curious!  
La-pa-ra-pa, insane day!

The Mock Turtle  
Knew the Lobster-Quadrille well  
The baby escaped the house  
And turned into a pig

The Cheshire Cat was smug  
“Let them be murderers!”  
Roses bloomed  
And didn’t look quite red

The Queen plots something  
Waiting for the trial

Take her arm,  
For there’s a break  
For two to talk during the game  
(“Clear off, clear off, or it’ll be your head!”)  
In the midst of animals and humans,  
The Doormouse sleeps on

“Ah, darling Alice!  
Why, what a long sleep you’ve had!”  
As her life went on,  
Did the dream die out?  
Ah~

No, not at all!  
Here, I’ve been sharing it,  
And enjoying those curious days of youth  
(“Of course, of course, we all would!”)  
Happiness flows  
Out of the tale,  
Illuminating the whole world  
La-pa-ra-pa, happy day!

La-lu-la-lu-la  
Will you play croquet with me?  
Whatever your answer may be  
(“Here’s your invitation, your invitation!” cries the Fish-Footman)  
Look!  
The tarts have disappeared, but where to?  
How curious!  
Sunken in memories,  
Telling the tale to future dreamers  
Outside of Wonderland

Ah, darling Alice  
Ah, darling Alice


End file.
